A World Alone
by Trainer PURPLE
Summary: [ GINSHERRY SONGIFC TO 'A WORLD ALONE' BY LORDE ] So, I felt like writing a cute(?) slice-of-life GinSherry songfic. The song is from Shiho's POV. SET PRE-CONAN. Please read the Author's Note. It explains more than what I can here. Regardless, GinSherry is a wonderful and horrible little ship of mine. Rated T only for a vaguely suggestive moment towards the end of the fic. Enjoy!


**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DETECTIVE CONAN. ALL CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO GOSHO AOYAMA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONG 'A WORLD ALONE' OR ANY OTHER SONG BY LORDE (OR ANYONE, FOR THAT MATTER). I DIDN'T WRITE IT, I ONLY WROTE THIS.  
**

* * *

**[A/N: Howdy internet! So, I was just struck with the urge to write a GinSherry fic. This one is a one-shot slice-of-life for the couple. It is also a songfic, so the fic is based on the lyrics. If you have never heard this song before, go listen to it. It's very good! It takes place while they are both adults and is, for the most part, innocent. The only reason I rated it T was because there was a vague hint at the nature of their relationship at the end. Nothing explicit. Also, this occurs pre-shrink. So, Conan is not a thing yet. **

**Also, it may appear that Gin and Shiho act a little differently than they are often portrayed. I put my own spin on this couple. We know they had some sort of relationship in the past, only Gosho has yet to describe any details. So, I did what I must. I'll share:**

**1\. Their relationship is very secretive. Not really on Gin's part; he's an executive agent and does what he pleases. Rather, Sherry/Shiho is sort of embarrassed of this since it's her first actual romantic relationship with anyone. (It's not exactly a secret that she's socially inept at times and takes advice from magazines...) She doesn't dare tell anyone because Gin's so high-ranking and she is an eighteen-year-old with low self-esteem.**

**2\. Shiho Miyano has many issues with food. It stems back to her childhood, but explains why she is so thin. Gin, however, eats as he pleases. So, Shiho eats to please Gin. If she does not like the food, she will covertly go to the restroom and throw it up.  
**

**3\. Gin truly does love Shiho in his own way. I know in the manga it's all creepy and whatnot, but I don't buy that it was always like that.  
**

**4\. Vodka is not with Gin 24/7. They each have their own lives and their own apartments. Thus, Vodka does not make an appearance in this fic.**

**I think that's it, so I hope you like the fic!]**

* * *

Shiho Miyano sighed, looking down at her watch. It was almost 8 PM. Dusk. Another end to a sunny, summer's day. The young scientist, eighteen years old, was just about done with her day's work. It was tiring standing in a windowless lab all day. She had many responsibilities. She oversaw all of the projects that her staff was researching. On top of that, she had a secret inherited assignment that she worked on by herself for the three hours after everyone had gone home.

She set down her tools and began the process of cleaning up. Finally, she took off her gloves and began to unbutton her white lab coat. She shrugged out of it, revealing her thin red sundress. It was modest enough, but she loved the crimson color and the way it flowed along her body. It flared out just under the waist, accentuating her petite and slender figure. She grabbed her belongings, clocked out, and exited the building. She stopped short, seeing the car immediately. The tall driver of the Porsche 356A was leaning against the car smoking. He looked up at her and gave a crooked grin. His long, silvery hair draped over his long trench coat (yes, even in summer!).

"Sherry," he breathed out, in greeting. Smoke followed the words. Shiho gave a small smile in return.

"Good evening Gin," she said politely, hoping any blushing was to be blamed on the summer evening's heat.

Gin stood up straight, dropping the cigarette to put it out. Then, her gave a small motion with his head. Shiho strolled over and around the car, knowing full well that he had noticed her dress and the way it swung playfully as she walked. She made her way around the car and pulled the passenger door open. She sat down and buckled her seat belt. Gin followed suit on the driver's side. He started up the car, and they rolled off down the street towards the city. He knew Shiho loved to look at the lights.

* * *

Shiho's heart pounded as she stole glances over at her driver. Gin would chuckle if he caught her looking. They would eventually break the silence as they discussed dinner plans. Gin was always up for anything and often suggested new places. Shiho, on the other hand, was picky with food but would try anything for Gin. So, they often roamed the city for almost two hours, getting in a good view of the sunset and city lights before stopping at the restaurant of the evening.

Shiho pushed open her door and stepped out. The warm summery breeze gently ruffled her short hair and dress. She knew Gin was watching. He handed the keys to Valet and they waked into the restaurant. This evening's choice was Mediterranean food. Just as she was about to sit down, Gin gently put his hand under her chin and gave her a small kiss.

"You look so festive," was all he said. Shiho flushed, but was quick to respond. She raised an eyebrow and with slightly-forced confidence said:

"And you always look so warm. You should take off the coat."

Gin gave that strange smile again and chuckled before sitting down. He lit up again, and blew out a stream of smoke through his nose behind his menu. Shiho still wasn't very fond of smoking.

* * *

Just how long had this been going on? Shiho wondered that question almost every night. When had it started? Shiho supposed it had been about ten months or so.

When he was placed as a supervisor over her lab's work, the then sixteen-year-old chemist was less than thrilled. He had a bad reputation of being very strict and very mean. However, the teenager was not prone to being bullied so easily. Everything on the workbenches was still her domain. When she had barked at him to stop messing with her equipment, he had been surprised to say the least. He looked at her differently from then on.

Over time, he began visiting more and more frequently. Gin would talk with Shiho about current affairs and other, more impersonal topics. Shiho was animated when talking about certain things and the two would debate over certain issues.

Then, almost a year ago, Gin accidentally learned that Shiho didn't eat lunch with anyone. Despite her position of power, she was much younger than her colleagues and was often ostracized. Shiho would eat lunch by herself in the cafeteria if she ate at all (sometimes she would simply work through the hour); rarely, Akemi would visit. Nowadays, those rare visits became even more so as Akemi had gotten a serious boyfriend.

So Shiho sat alone until Gin began appearing. He joined her almost glaring at anyone that gave them weird looks. They began to talk more personally about a lot of things over these meals. Things that made them laugh, they hadn't told anyone, things that they had always wanted to do.

It was then Gin asked Shiho if she would like to go for a drive on her last day as seventeen. She had agreed immediately. Gin showed her _his _domain: the city at night. They drove around all night, looking at the lights. Shiho had never been filled with such wonder. They parked the car and stared at the clock on the dashboard as it turned midnight. They then ventured to a very elegant restaurant only open to adults and ate dinner and cake.

* * *

Shiho was now eating the hummus and pita happily; it agreed with her stomach very well. Gin was telling her about his day. Shiho knew exactly what line of work he was in. She accepted it; who was she to question? Her parents worked for this organization, her sister worked for this organization, and Shiho had even been granted a codename in this organization. She was like Gin in a way. So, Shiho nodded every so often, munching on her chips.

When their food came out, Gin finally quieted down and Shiho was free to talk of her day. Gin listened well. Most of their dinners followed this routine. When dinner had ended, Gin picked up the check, went to get his car, and fetched her.

As she sat down in her seat, she heard Gin berating the valet driver for almost scratching his car. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out.

* * *

Gin finally got back into his car, lighting up again. Stress only made this habit worse. Shiho opened her eyes and peered over at him.

"It's not quite you to get so flustered over something so menial," she said sarcastically.

Gin shot her a look. "Not now, Sherry," he said with a steely voice. Shiho didn't flinch but returned his glare with a deadpan look. He finally relaxed his gaze and let out a dark laugh. "I suppose you're right. Are you tired, or do you want dessert?"

Shiho shrugged. "I'm not sleepy," she said, giving a small smile. Gin grinned and peeled out of the restaurant's driveway. They headed to their favorite ice cream parlor that was open late. On the way, Shiho wondered if she would always be able to calm him down.

* * *

After ice cream, Gin drove Shiho to his apartment. As they stepped into the elevator, Shiho always thought to herself of how she would simply die of embarrassment if Akemi ever found out about this. She had been staying the night for every other night since the night she turned eighteen. The nature of their sleepovers had started off innocent enough. Recently, though, Gin claimed her body as much as he had claimed her heart. They had discussed it, however, and it was consensual.

In the elevator, Gin gave her forehead a kiss, apologizing for the scene he had caused at the restaurant. She forgave him immediately, of course.

As the elevator arrived at the proper floor, they stepped out and headed down the hall towards his door. Once inside, Gin pulled her to him and began delivering passionate kisses. Shiho always blushed, but returned them eagerly. A power struggle began in the foyer, but the victor was decided in the bedroom.

* * *

As they lay in the bed, contented and freshly showered, Gin pulled her close and held her. Shiho's busy mind was winding down, going through the events of the day and making sure all was well. Before she drifted off, Shiho wondered if anyone had seen the two of them together tonight.

Just then, Gin gave a small sound in his sleep and mumbled the words he had locked in his heart, the ones he never dared to whisper when he was awake.

"…I love you…Shiho…"

The petite scientist smiled and snuggled closer to the man she loved, even if it was foolish.

_Let them talk._

* * *

**[A/N: I hope you liked it! So, if you saw the original version of this fic with the lyrics in it, I was asked to remove them as they violate the Content Guidelines. Oops. Well, I hope you listen to the song as you read alone with the updated version here; it will really help you get into the flow of the story! And don't hesitate to review! I love to read all of your thoughts. And if you want to flame, well then. Just know there are consequences for that, too.**

**Have a very Cone Day!]  
**


End file.
